baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
January 22
1800s *1889 - Facing over $30,000 in debts, the Indianapolis Hoosiers goes bankrupt and surrenders its franchise to the National League. 1900s-1910s *1901 - Philadelphia Athletics manager-GM Connie Mack signs a 10-year lease on grounds at 29th and Columbia to be called Columbia Park. A contract is set for construction of single-deck stands to hold 7,500. *1904 - William H. Yawkey, the 28-year-old heir to a lumber and mining fortune, buys the Detroit Tigers from S.F. Angus for $50,000. New money and Frank Navin's shrewd management will bring three straight pennants to the franchise within a few years. *1913 - The New York Giants give the Yankees permission to use the Polo Grounds for the 1913 season only, as the lease on the Hilltop grounds has expired. The Yankees will remain as tenants through 1922. *1918 - The Yankees trade catcher Les Nunamaker, third baseman Fritz Maisel, infielder Joe Gedeon, and pitchers Nick Cullop and Urban Shocker to the St. Louis Browns in exchange for pitcher Eddie Plank and second baseman Del Pratt. Plank, a 300-game winner, retires, but Pratt gives the Yankees three good years of services at second. Shocker is the gem, posting four straight seasons of 20 or more wins in St. Louis. Maisel, who the Yankees refused to trade in early 1916 for either Boston Red Sox Tris Speaker (and cash) or Chicago White Sox Shoeless Joe Jackson, will hit just .232 in 90 games and be gone. 1920s-1940s *1929 - The New York Yankees announce they will put numbers on the backs of their uniforms, becoming the first baseball team to start continuous use of the numbers. The first numbers are based on positions in the batting order; thus, Babe Ruth will wear number 3 and Lou Gehrig number 4. In a few weeks, the Cleveland Indians announce that they, too, will put numbers on the uniforms. By 1931 all American League teams will use them. It will be 1933 before all National League players are numbered. *1935 - The Washington Senators receives pitcher Bump Hadley from the St. Louis Browns in a trade for catcher Luke Sewell, who is passed on to the Chicago White Sox. *1946 - The Boston Red Sox sell veteran third baseman Jim Tabor to the Philadelphia Phillies. 1950s-1960s *1953 - Under the McCarran-Walter Act, U.S. Immigration Commissioner Mackey warns alien players they will face deportation if found jumping U.S. pro contracts. *1962 - Boston Red Sox outfielder Jackie Jensen again announces his retirement from baseball. This time he means it. *1969 - The Montreal Expos trade first baseman Donn Clendenon and outfielder Jesús Alou to the Houston Astros for first baseman/outfielder Rusty Staub. Clendenon, however, refuses to report to Houston and announces that he is retiring instead. A few days later, Clendenon will decide that he would be willing to go to one of several other teams, a move which outrages the Astros. It will be April before the issues are resolved. 1970s-1980 *1976 - Pitchers Robin Roberts and Bob Lemon are voted into the Hall of Fame by the Baseball Writers Association of America. Roberts led the National League in starts and innings pitched for five straight seasons and was tops in victories for four consecutive years on his way to 286 career wins. Lemon earned 20 victories six times and won 207 career games. *1982 - Free agent Reggie Jackson signs a four-year, nearly four-million dollar contract with the Angels ending his five-year roller coaster ride with the Yankees. *1988 - As a result of the Players Association's 1985 collusion suit against the owners, arbitrator Thomas Roberts declares seven players no-risk free agents until March 1, giving them a chance to sign with other clubs despite already having contracts. The seven are Juan Beníquez, Tom Brookens, Kirk Gibson, Carlton Fisk, Donnie Moore, Joe Niekro and Butch Wynegar . 1990s *1992 - The New York Mets trade outfielder Mark Carreon and relief pitcher Tony Castillo to the Detroit Tigers in exchange for pitcher Paul Gibson and a minor league prospect. *1996 - The Oakland Athletics send outfielder Danny Tartabull to the Chicago White Sox in exchange for pitcher Andrew Lorraine and a minor league prospect. *1996 - The St. Louis Cardinals send outfielder Bernard Gilkey to the New York Mets in exchange for pitchers Eric Ludwick and Erik Hiljus and a minor league prospect. *1998 - Free agent outfielder Rickey Henderson signs on for a fourth tour of duty with the Oakland Athletics. *1997 - All-Star first baseman Don Mattingly officially announces his retirement at a media conference in Yankee Stadium. 2000s *2001: **World Series standout Tommie Agee dies of a cardiac arrest in Manhattan at the age of 58. As the Mets center fielder, the 1966 AL Rookie of the Year made two memorable catches (saving possibly five runs) and hit a home run in a 5-0 Game Three victory over the Orioles in the 1969 Fall Classic. **Pittsburgh Pirates infielder Brian Giles repeats as the Roberto Clemente Award winner. Presented by the Pittsburgh chapter of the BBWAA, the award is given to the Pirates player who demonstrates a high level of performance on the field as exemplified by the late Pittsburgh outfielder. *2003: **Former Minnesota Twins utility David Ortiz is signed by the Boston Red Sox **Free agent and former Texas Rangers catcher Iván Rodríguez signs a one-year deal worth $10 million to play in his hometown with the Florida Marlins. The Miami resident, who is a 10-time Gold Glove Award winner, will be replacing Charles Johnson who was traded to the Colorado Rockies during the off-season. *2006: **Pitcher Jorge Sosa agreed to a $2.2 million, one-year deal with the Atlanta Braves, and the Minnesota Twins and utility Michael Cuddyer agreed to a $1.3 million, one-year contract that avoided arbitration. **The Baltimore Orioles added much-needed experience to their starting rotation, acquiring pitcher Kris Benson from the New York Mets for relief pitchers Jorge Julio and John Maine. Births *1889 - Amos Strunk, outfielder (d. 1979) *1949 - Mike Caldwell, pitcher *1951 - Leon Roberts, outfielder *1952 - Ramón Avilés, infielder *1963 - Jeff Treadway, infielder *1964 - Wayne Kirby, outfielder *1976 - Jimmy Anderson, pitcher *1977 - Aaron Rakers, pitcher *1978 - Chone Figgins, infielder/outfielder Deaths *1910 - Sam Wise, infielder (b. 1857) *1942 - Louis Santop, Hall of Fame Negro League catcher (b. 1890) *1955 - Bob Wicker, pitcher (b. 1878) *1959 - Ken Williams, outfielder (b. 1890) *1989 - Willie Wells, Hall of Fame Negro Leagues player (b. 1905) *2001 - Tommie Agee, All-Star outfielder (b. 1942) *2005 - César Gutiérrez, infielder (b. 1943)